


The Sound of Silence

by tooAliveToSeeYa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Chara, Chara is trying okay, Chara wants to protect baby Frisk, Genocide Route, Happy ending... but maybe not for Frisk, Let Frisk sleep, Like literally just Chara and Frisk, Male Chara (Undertale), Mentions of Undertale Cast - Freeform, Non-Binary Frisk, but no cause its not the healthy kind, happyish ending, hurt frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooAliveToSeeYa/pseuds/tooAliveToSeeYa
Summary: He whispered praises and encouragement to the child but they didn’t respond. Their face remained blank as they kept going. It was as if they too, had become like their surroundings. Grey and silent, a hollow reminder of what once was. But the ghost stayed persistent, despite being dead, he was perhaps the liveliest thing in the long corridor.They deserved this.Inspired by the lovely Kyrathekiller! Read her Fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436623/chapters/61691512I was inspired by her version of Frisk and Chara <3
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyrathekiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrathekiller/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What's One More Replay?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436623) by [Kyrathekiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrathekiller/pseuds/Kyrathekiller). 



> Alternate Title: How to help an 8-Year-Old deal with their trauma (and fail miserably)

The path through New Home never looked so grey. A deafening silence hung over the air, muffling the uneven steps of a small child. They moved as though they were possessed by the silence around them. Next to them, another child hovered, the only ghost who had not run away from the Angel of Death. 

He whispered praises and encouragement to the child but they didn’t respond. Their face remained blank as they kept going. It was as if they too, had become like their surroundings. Grey and silent, a hollow reminder of what once was. But the ghost stayed persistent, despite being dead, he was perhaps the liveliest thing in the long corridor.

“This is it, Frisk.” Chara urged as Asgore’s home came into view. “We’re almost there.” Unlike Toriel’s home, there was no shadow looming over them. In fact, despite the monochromatic appearance of everything, there were no shadows at all. As if the darkness had retreated to him away from  _ them _ . A lone glowing star stood in the middle of the room.

Frisk stumbled towards the light bracing themselves for the sick feeling the star now gave them. “ **DETERMINATION**.” Chara insisted. While once Frisk felt a burst of warmth from those words and the feeling of a SAVE, they now felt the sickly feeling of their LOVE clawing at their SOUL. They shuddered before entering the house. The empty home bore an eerie resemblance to Toriel’s home but by the way Frisk stumbled around, it was like they had never been there before. 

Chara had been concerned for a while now. Frisk had completely closed off since their battle with Undyne. It was the first time they died since they restarted and it did nothing more than fuel Chara’s rage and break a bit more of Frisk’s SOUL. The amount of times they died to that soldier was enough to make up for all the deaths they avoided since they started their genocide. Chara had been furious, and maybe a little too satisfied once the so proclaimed “hero” melted. He hoped that it was a painful death, having your body lose its form.

But Chara had to push that anger down to help Frisk. They seemed even more lost than when they were on their first run. A time that now seemed like centuries ago.

“Come on Frisk.” Chara urged as Frisk stood staring blankly at the locked gate. “He leaves the keys in the kitchen and the Hallway. Maybe there’s a knife we can use.” Frisk turned robotically and made stiff movements to the kitchen. They jerked open the drawers, behind them Chara sighed.

“Seriously though, where are the knives?” He tried to sound nonchalant about it not to scare Frisk but Chara’s patience was really ticking. What did they have to do to find a decent weapon? Frisk swiped the key and fumbled with it, before slipping it on their keychain. They paused, staring at their phone, that once contained all their friends' numbers. Now, the only person they could call was their mother’s dust.

“Frisk.” Chara pressured, noticing the way they were looking at their phone. “We need the other key, come on I know where it is.” Frisk nodded slowly before looking at the taller child. Chara sighed and the two made their way into the hallway. 

Chara let out a breath of relief when he saw the green key sitting on the desk. They were so  _ so _ close. They just needed to get to Asgore and they would finally be— suddenly Frisk stopped. Chara glanced over at them, slightly annoyed that it was taking so long just to get these keys. Until he noticed why Frisk stopped. Chara stood next to them, peering into his old room. And maybe in another time, Frisk’s room in the ruins.

“Oh right.” Chara perked up, “The dagger. Well… I guess it’s better than nothing—”

“This is your room,” Frisk said with a scratchy voice. Chara glanced at the small child, shocked. It had been ages since he last heard Frisk speak. They had gone quiet after killing Papyrus and later went completely mute after Undyne died.

“Uh… yeah.” Chara said dumbly.

Frisk walked up to the dresser and cracked it open, revealing the variety of the brother’s green and yellow sweaters. “These were your clothes,” Frisk mumbled, their voice almost a whisper. “This?” Frisk pointed to the bed closest to the dresser.

“Uh, As— his bed,” Chara answered, fidgeting. The dagger was right there but Frisk seemed more interested in the room they had already seen multiple times. But Frisk hadn’t spoken in so long Chara didn’t want to scare them into silence again.

Frisk pointed to the other bed. “My bed.” And this continued, Frisk, exploring the room as if they had never seen basic bedroom furniture before and Chara answering the nonverbal questions. Finally Frisk ran out of things to point to. All that was left was the neatly wrapped gifts. 

“Come on, Frisk.” Chara hovered over the boxes, wishing he was corporeal and could just open them himself. “We’ve spent enough time here. We need to get going.” Frisk nodded and tore open the first gift to Chara’s delight.

“FINALLY!” Chara all but yelled, admiring the real knife. “It’s ABOUT TIME!” Before Chara could ask, Frisk opened the next present. Inside sat the heart locket, the crude marks in the cheap metal spelling out “best friends forever”. Chara watched as Frisk picked it up with trembling hands.

“Fri—” Chara’s heart dropped to his stomach when he heard the sob. “No, no, no, no, no, no, Frisk!” Chara bent down to Frisk’s level, as they hunched over and curled around the locket. “Frisk don’t cry, it’s okay. We’re almost finished. We— “

“I don’t wanna do this anymore!” Frisk sobbed, snapping their head up to look at Chara. Chara jerked back at the devastated expression on Frisk’s face.

“What are you talking about?” Chara furrowed his brow, “We only have Asgore left and then— “

“THIS!” Frisk gestured towards everything, an unpleasant feeling struck Chara as Frisk’s hand went through his stomach.

He shook his head to focus on the distraught child. “I do—”

“I don’t wanna hurt anyone anymore. You— you said that— that it was better this way but it’s NOT! And— and I’m tired and— and I just want— I just want— I want to STOP! This— this isn’t right. We should go back and— and do things b— better.” Frisk struggled through their sobs and shallow breathing. Chara watched his friend crumple, their speech failing them as they clutched the locket like their lifeline. 

“This isn’t right?” Chara echoed, bewildered. “This isn’t  _ right _ ?”

But Frisked seemed to interpret his words differently. They let out another web sob and covered their face. “D— dad was right about me. I— I’m a bad kid. I’m awful I hurt everyone and— and— ”

“NO!” Chara shouted, making Frisk jump. “Everyone hurt  _ you _ ! Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore— ugh! Every damned beast in this whole place. And you want to SAVE them!?” Chara gripped his hair, his anger bubbling over as memories plagued his mind.

“All of your friends  _ murdered  _ you in cold blood. Do they think they can just get away with that? That they’re allowed to just be  _ friends _ with you and— and— “ Chara let out a laugh, distorted and high pitched. Frisk looked up at him with wide eyes.

“And for WHAT? Because you’re human? You didn’t  _ deserve  _ that. But them? Ha ha ha...They  _ deserve _ this. They  _ deserve _ to die. They’re the only ones who did wrong! And they think they can just fix it with— with spaghetti and pie?! All while you have to live with the times they killed you!”

“And what?! You’re just going to forgive them?! When you were burned alive because Toriel thinks she knows what’s best for you? When you got impaled on a spear because Papyrus can’t grow a backbone and stand up to his friend? When your body was sliced in half because some stupid lizard wants to impress you?” 

Chara rubbed aggressively at his eyes, removing all traces of water. “And what about when you called— screamed for help huh? Nobody came. Nobody.” He took a deep breath to calm himself, to push his rage back down. Far enough to crack a distorted smile.

“What’s right is that they pay for their sins.” He patted Frisk’s head, as best he could as a ghost. “It’s okay if you’re tired.” He soothed, but Frisk kept staring up at him with an open mouth and red puffy eyes. “I’ve taken care of you this far right? I won’t let you get hurt anymore.”

Chara’s smile fell as Frisk’s bottom lip trembled. “I’m so— so tired Chara. I— I can’t. I just can’t.” Chara watched Frisk close their eyes, silent tears falling down their cheeks. They were so small. Just a child. A child who had suffered more pain than any child should ever even imagine.  _ They didn’t deserve this. _ Chara thought bitterly,  _ Any of this _ .

“It’s okay Frisk,” Chara whispered. “You don’t have to.”

———————————————————————— 

“Please, Please don’t kill me.” Asriel—  _ Flowey _ begged. Chara stared coldly down on his former brother. How many times had this  _ weed _ killed Frisk? Tutoring them just for his own amusement. How many times had Frisk  _ begged _ him to spare them? SOULless or not, Asriel— Flowey, had killed Frisk far too many times.

Chara raised his knife, as the locket beat against his chest. Who was Flowey to think he was worthy of any kind of MERCY? They all deserved this. Every. Last. One. Of. Them. 

———————————————————————— 

Frisk fell down. 

Chara let go of them after destroying Flowey. He may have gone a little overboard with it but that weed had it coming. Chara gave control back to Frisk only for the child to collapse. Panicked, Chara CHECKed Frisk but they had full health. He urged Frisk to get up but they didn’t. He promised them that that was it, they were safe. He protected them. Everyone was dead, no one could hurt them anymore. That—  _ please Frisk, please get up. Stay DETERMINED. _

But they didn’t move. 

So Chara stayed next to Frisk, telling them they were still good and that they had always been good. That they didn’t have to hurt anymore. This was it. They were  _ free _ . But they didn’t move. He promised them no one would hurt them anymore. That he would  _ find their parents and make them pay _ and no one would lay a hand on Frisk as long as he was around. They were safe.  _ You’re safe. _

But they didn’t move.

Chara screamed at them to  _ GET UP _ . He yelled and shouted and  _ laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed BUT NOTHING _ . He sat in the dark next to the comatose body of his best friend. He didn’t know how long he sat there and thought  _ it’s not fair _ . Chara looked over at Frisk, they hadn’t moved an inch, their eyes shut and their breathing shallow but long. He should have known. Maybe he did know— but Frisk’s DETERMINATION broke when they found the locket. They had given up then. They let Chara take control because they had no reason to keep going.

Chara knew what he had to do. They fought so hard for this ending. They had suffered so much for this ending but… for Frisk… he was gonna give it up. Chara raised his hand to summon the OPTIONS. They were going to SAVE everyone. Not because they deserved it. Never because they deserved it. But because Frisk deserved it. They deserved their happiness.

RESET

———————————————————————— 

It was Chara who woke up on the flower bed. But that was okay. He could do this for Frisk. They were tired and he— he owed it to them. He was going to do things  _ right _ this time around. No for anyone else but Frisk.  _ It’s okay Frisk.  _ He thought, not for the first or the last time.  _ You can rest. I’ll take care of this. I’ll take care of you. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Thank you, Chara. _


End file.
